My Reasons II: The Newlyweds
by Gambit's Nightmare
Summary: Sinister's greatest challenge: Son in law Remy Lebeau! Now Complete!
1. Sinister Dining

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

Well, I'm bored. So, here's the sequel.

**Chapter 1 – Sinister Dining**

"Stop."

"Non."

Essex sighed. "You can either put that in the soup, or you can keep your right arm."

Remy smirked and began to sprinkle cayenne pepper into a boiling pot on the stove of Essex's lab. "Y'gonna t'ank Remy when y'taste dis." He held out his right arm after he stirred the pot. "What? Was dat yet anot'er empty threat?"

"Only because of Liz, Remy." Sinister crinkled his nose as the spicy aroma wafted through the air. "Why are you not at the mansion?"

Remy shrugged. "Lizzy wanted t'come and have dinner wit her pere tonight. Remy don' know why. He wouldn't be caught dead here."

"Only in my sweetest dreams, Remy." Sinister said, setting the table. "If Liz wanted to come here, what is your excuse? You do not need to come. I can send you home, if you would prefer. I know I prefer it."

Remy stirred the pot again. "Non. Remy t'inks he like to spend time wit Mrs. Lizzy Lebeau." He chuckled at Sinister's expression – total disgust; he knew it well. Every time he said "Lizzy Lebeau" Sinister looked like he was about to puke.

"Shut up." Sinister said. "Where is my daughter?"

Remy shrugged. "Maybe da lab?"

The two men walked through the lab for a few minutes before they found Liz, who was standing, jaw dropped, looking at a piece of paper. She didn't see them, and suddenly exclaimed "PREGNANT?" She wadded the paper up and threw it in the trash, still unaware she was being watched.

Sinister had subconsciously wrapped his fingers around Remy's throat and was shaking him violently when he tripped backwards over a trashcan and both men toppled to the ground. Remy landed on top of Sinister and gasped for air.

Liz heard the commotion and ran over to them, shocked by the sight. Remy was breathing heavily, laid on top of her father. "I told you guys to I'd prefer if you were closer and get along, but uh…that's a little too close?" She grabbed Remy by the arm and pulled him up quickly and then yanked Sinister up. "I'm really hungry, where's dinner?"

"You should not do things like that in your condition." Sinister said, almost instinctively.

"What condition?" She stared blankly at them and them burst of laughing.

"Remy don' t'ink dis is funny." Remy said, looking stressed and nearly hyperventilating.

Liz walked over to the trashcan and pulled the paper out, uncrumbling it and showing it to the men. "Snowball is pregnant, you morons." She kept laughing at them as a wave of relief seemed to calm the two men. "I'm guessing Dad let her outside and she met an inferior wild mate."

"That happens a lot around here." Sinister said, as Liz hugged him. He wrapped an arm around her. "I let you out, and you bring home this!" He gestured to Remy, who pouted and pulled Liz right out of Essex's arms and into his.

Liz pulled away from both of them. "You guys are such a trip." She laughed and did a cartwheel through the middle of the lab, then picked up Snowball and held her up. "Congrats, Snowball, and thanks for the laugh. Daddy and Remy are stupid, eh?" The rabbit wiggled it's nose as they disappeared toward the kitchen.

Sinister and Remy both smiled and laughed as she left, then caught one another and scowled. "Did I mention that I hate you?"

Remy smiled. "Non, afta nearly chokin' Remy t'deat', he got da point, Dad." He got quiet as they stood in the half-lit lab.

They walked into the kitchen to find Liz sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, eating apple slices off a plate, then holding one out to the rabbit. "When I was responsible for her, I even had her eating at the table like a real girl!" He pulled his daughter up. "Although, I prefer her sitting on the floor to her being pregnant with your child any day."

Remy stuck his tongue out at Sinister when Liz turned around to wash her hands. "Get out. Now." Sinister said.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed.

"He…stuck his tongue out at me!" Sinister said in defense.

"You're 150 years old, I don't think it's too much to ask you to act like you're older than five." She said, placing the bowls on the table. Getting ready to sit, Essex and Remy each pulled a chair out at the small table, prompting her to sit at the third chair and cross her arms.

The three sat down and attempted to share normal dinner conversation. "So, Daddy, I was thinking we'd set up our own little place in my corner, then just tesseract over at night. The mansion is nice, but we'd like a little more space to ourselves."

"That means you would spend more time here?" Essex said. "That is acceptable. We would need to install some sort of device to allow Remy to utilize tesseracts between the mansion and here." Essex gave Remy an evil smile.

"Remy don' trust you t'install anyt'ing in him." Remy said. "He get his wife t'do dat. Y'know, dat girl y'raised dat Remy sleeps wit."

"Why is it that Remy needs to be with you at night? You slept fine for 25 years without him!" Essex said.

"Not da sleep she needs moi for, mon ami." Remy said, wiggling his eyebrows and glancing down, hinting to Sinister as he slipped a hand under the table and made Liz giggle.

"Yes, well, I assumed she was not with you for the intellectual challenge." Sinister replied, ignoring whatever was going on under the table. He picked up his bowl, along with Liz's, and placed them in the sink. "It is getting late, Princess, I am going to retire." He kissed Liz on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Remy guarantees it! Great night!" Remy whooped and smirked at his father-in-law. "Where's Remy's goodnight kiss, Dad?"

Essex turned to Remy. "I hate you so much, Remy."

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you did, leave me a comment. That makes me happy.**

**Next Chapter: Sinister takes Remy's side in their first married fight!**


	2. Only Because I Hate You

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

B Oots – Well, here it is. Hope you like!

BlkDiamond – That will come later in the story. Yay!

Again, I deeply appreciate the loyalty and comments. You guys rock!

**Chapter 2 – Only Because I Hate You**

"Really, am I demanding a lot when I ask that you wear clothes?" Sinister said, glaring at Remy, who was clad only in his boxers.

"Oui, 'cause if Remy wears a shirt, y'don' get t'see dis hickey Lizzy gave moi!" Remy replied, pointing to a reddish-purple spot on his chest. He walked over to the stove and noticed what Sinister was cooking. "Bacon, Remy t'inks dat very strange f'a doctor t'cook."

Essex grinned. "Liz and I are immune to high cholesterol and nothing would thrill me more than being responsible for your demise in such a way I won't be blamed." He flipped some of the pieces onto a paper towel with a fork. "Same thing with smoking. It will hurt you, but not her. Although, Liz smokes like a chimney, and it is a little gross."

"Remy taught her dat." Remy said, smiling proudly. "But Lizzy quit."

Remy walked over and stole a slice of the bacon off the paper towel, then jumped back and cursed when Sinister intentionally dropped a raw slice in the pan hard enough the grease splattered lightly on Remy's bare torso. "Oops." Sinister said sarcastically as he flashed his razor sharp smile at Remy. "Where is Liz? Every time I turn around, you are there and Liz is somewhere else."

Remy shrugged and ate another piece of the bacon, following Sinister into the lab, where Liz was reading a file at a desk. "Impulsive, crude, and likely to fight." Sinister scrunched his brows and recognized the phrase as coming from Remy's file.

"Y'still mad?" Remy said. "Dat was…"

"Five hours ago, so yes, I am. You yelled another woman's name while ejaculating semen into ME!" Liz hissed. "I will consider forgiving you when you tell me who 'Anna Marie' is. Until then, you can sleep on the couch, or, in one of the many beds that I don't sleep in!"

"I don' know no Anna Marie!" Remy said, hoping his wife would calm down.

"I do." Sinister said, giving Remy one of the most evil smiles Remy had ever seen. "Isn't that Rogue's real name?" Remy grimaced and dodged the file, which Liz threw across the room at him.

She rolled her eyes and walked up to him, crossing her arms. "Rogue? Remy, what do I need to do to get you to yell my name when you cum? Leave you in the middle of fuckin' Antarctica?"

"But Remy loves you!" Remy said, pleading with Liz.

Sinister laughed at Remy, then stepped between them. "Now Lizzy, you know I hate Remy, but you're forgetting that he's not really that intelligent. Can you blame him when he does stupid things? He really can't help it."

Seeing Liz's features soften a little, and knowing her anger made her more likely to believe it, Remy quickly jumped on the 'Remy iz dum' bandwagon. "Oui. Y'gotta forgive Remy, cause he's stupid." Remy gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "Remy loves y'more dan anyt'ing, mon amour. Dat's why he married y'. Mon dieu, ain' no way he'd be around y'pere unless he had to."

Liz smiled and laughed, then hugged Remy. "I'll forgive you, but just this once."

Remy kissed her. "Can Remy have a do-over, Mrs. Lebeau?" He wigged his eyebrows and smiled, licking his lips.

"No." Sinister said. "Because I made breakfast and it'll be cold by the time you two are done. I suspect Remy either suffers from erectile dysfunction or has a lot of stamina. Regardless, there is bacon!"

"Bacon?" Liz suddenly turned her attention from Remy. "I love you, Daddy!" She said, kissing Sinister on the cheek and running toward the kitchen.

Remy looked at his father-in-law and threw his arm around him in jest. "T'anks for defendin' Remy, Dad."

"I was not defending you. I was utilizing an opportunity to call you a moron and get away with it. Also, proving that I am much more capable of handling Liz's moods than you are, making you an incompetent moron." Essex said.

During breakfast, they resumed normal relations – Remy and Essex bickered like children. "Remy, please pass the jam." Essex said.

"Non, da jam is scared o'ya." Remy said. "Remy identifies wit it. Bot' of us just young and pure when some jerk pummeled us int' not'ing and used us t'make dere lives better."

Sinister sighed and rested his head on one of his hands. "Remy, the only thing you have in common with that jam is that having either at breakfast counts as a serving of fruit."

"How can y'call Remy a fruit when he's banging da hell outta y'Lizzy?" Remy said. Sinister kicked Remy under the table and gave him a dirty look.

Liz looked up from her magazine and slid the jam across the table. "Daddy? Remy? Please behave?" She looked up at them with her big blue eyes and then smiled. "Daddy, how is Snowball?"

Essex smiled at the girl. "Sweetheart, Snowball is a rabbit." He laughed. "She will be fine, I put an alerter device one her so we will know when she goes into labor." He took a sip of coffee. "You and that damn rabbit…"

"Yeah, well, you were too lazy to give me siblings." Liz said.

"Lazy? Frightened." Essex answered. "There is no way I could handle two of you running around, disturbing my research, stealing my attention…" Liz rolled her eyes. "If I made you a sibling, would you divorce Remy?"

"Non!" Remy said. "If Lizzy wants a petite runnin' around, we can make our own, eh?"

"Lizzie, hun, I will make you as many siblings as you want. I will even let you choose their hair and eye color. Just…get rid of him, please?" Essex said.

"Daddy, aren't you supposed to be a super-villain?" Sinister pouted and nodded.

"Da worst! Fear da angry red eyes of Sinister!" Remy said sarcastically, "He'll strap y'down, cut y'up, den go play wit his pet bunny!" He folded his napkin into an airplane and charged it as he threw it at Sinister. It exploded on the way over and covered the table in ash.

"Thank you, Remy." Liz said sarcastically. Sinister told himself he needed to avenge the ash-covered table and blasted Remy's plate, aiming at a strawberry. The blast nailed Remy's over-easy eggs and threw them all over Liz. She smiled and stood up. "Thanks, Daddy. Well, I'm done eating, I'm going to go shower and wash ash and half-cooked egg yolks out of my hair. You boys clean up your mess when you're finished acting like children." She kissed each on the cheek and walked out.

"Did you have to do that?" Sinister asked. "Does exploding random objects really give you that much pleasure?"

Remy smirked. "Oui, it's like havin' hot sex, y'should do it more often, non?"

Sinister stood up and laughed. "Do I get to yell Rogue's name while I do it?"

**Y'like? Leave me a comment!**


	3. Vengeance Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

BlkDiamond – He's over Rogue. I have nothing against ROMY but…just not my thing. This chapter is about how Remy and Liz set the stage to turn Sinister and Xavier against each other as vengeance for trying to sabotage their relationship. Hope you like!

**Chapter 3 – Vengeance Part 1**

After another eventful morning at the Essex lab, Remy and his wife tessed over to the mansion and separated.

Xavier found Remy playing poker with Logan. "Are you enjoying the married life, Remy?"

"Oui, it be da best." Remy answered.

"And spending evenings with Essex?" Xavier added.

Remy shrugged. "Not as bad as y't'ink." He flipped over his cards. "Remy enjoys botherin' da crap outta him. Now, what was bad f'Remy was an incident dat involved yellin' da wrong name during sex!" Logan chuckled at Remy, while the Professor just looked at Remy with a shocked look on his face.

"Gambit, Danger Room, now!" Scott yelled. Remy grumbled and followed him to a training session, grinning to himself when he passed his wife in the hallway. He groped her rear end as he passed and winked.

"Remy, Liz, Please!" The Professor said, not wanting to be around for the seductress's manipulations.

Liz smiled at the Professor. "Professor?"

"Yes, Liz?" The Professor said, trying to mask his general distaste for the newest Lebeau. Something about her bothered him to death; he was sure that it went beyond the fact that she was the only known living biological offspring of one of the world's greatest villains.

"I need some relationship advice." She said, sincerely smiling at him. "Our marriage is still so young, we had our first fight recently."

"Alright, Elizabeth," Xavier said as they made their way down the hall.

"Hey Xavier, remember the last time we were in your office at the same time?" She said.

"At the same time?" He said, nervously. "When were you in there that I was not?"

"What? I meant 'the last time we were in your office.' You really are so suspicious of me!" She said innocently, aware she'd made the older man somewhat anxious. She sat across from him and leaned over the desk. "Well, you see, Remy recently screamed Rogue's name out during a particularly rough bout of sex." That much wasn't a lie…everything after that? Playing with Professor X. "I'm really worried that Remy has some mental scars from her. I mean, I hate to even admit this, but it was heavy bondage and he kept asking me to hit him, over and over!"

"Elizabeth?" The Professor said, frustrated that he couldn't use his powers against the Essex girl OR Remy because of their mental shields. "Please tell me this is a joke!" He did think it was probably true, since Remy did mention the incident, The Professor decided to approach it as a legitimate problem. "Well, first of all, I think that maybe you need to talk to Remy about why he feels…like he needs to be dominated." The more he thought about the entire situation, the more believable it seemed. Liz had a definite evil streak, and if Remy felt that need, she would be a good candidate. "Well, if I wanted someone to beat the crap out of me, I'd seek out an Essex too!"

"Hey Professor? You said that out loud." Liz stated, shaking Xavier out of his thoughts. "What would make him feel like that? The other day, I walked in on Remy laying on top of my father, breathing really heavily." She telepathically shot him the memory, nearly knocking him out of his wheelchair. "And then that night he totally asks me to abuse him!"

"It makes sense." The Professor said. "Your father abused Remy, so he craves abuse and…your father. I believe Remy's secret passions may actually be for his father-in-law; you may very well just be a vehicle for that desire." The Professor played the two-second long memory again and shuddered. "I will speak to Remy about this. Meet me here tomorrow at nine in the morning?"

"Sure!" She kissed Xavier lightly on the cheek and scampered out. "Thanks!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Remy, I'd like to see you in my office." _The Professor said, calling Remy up to speak to him. "Remy, are you alright?"

Remy shook his head. "Nat—Dr. Essex keeps putting da moves on Remy!" He looked up at Xavier with a frightened look. "Remy's tryin' hard t'keep it a secret so Lizzy don' get hurt, but he's gettin' real aggressive!" Pretending to suddenly be uncomfortable, Remy stood up and ran out, meeting Liz in the hallway.

"Remy feels dirty." He said as he followed her into the tesseract.

"Yeah? It's worth it." She said. "So, we'll be in a romantic cottage on an island this weekend while all hell breaks loose here. It's really brilliant." Kissing him, they separated and began work on the next stage of vengeance against the two men that broke them up temporarily.

Sinister was like a sitting duck for his daughter. "Daddy, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, sweetheart." He looked up from the microscope and smiled as his 25-year-old daughter sat in his lap and put her arms around him. "Is something wrong?"

She batted her lashes as she looked down. "I cheated on Remy, Dad." Liz leaned back and rested her head on his chest, crying uncontrollably.

"Darling, please do not cry…just tell me what happened." Essex said, shocked that she would do such a thing, heartbroken by her pain from doing so.

"I went to go see the Professor about some problems Remy and…Remy just makes me so mad I wanna hurt him sometimes…" She broke off and started crying, so Essex rubbed her back. "I fucked the Professor!" She yelled, as if confessing her greatest sin. "I don't know what happened…it just…did." Sinister held his daughter and thought for a moment. The Professor had been very willing to help him prevent Remy from marrying Liz, saying it was to protect Remy. He didn't go to such great length to protect Remy on any other level, at any other time. "For me, I don't know. I didn't feel anything, just lust. But he…he seemed like he'd wanted me for so long!" She kept sobbing as Sinister felt his anger skyrocket by the second. The Professor and Liz? It made so much sense! He'd wanted to keep Liz from Remy, but for his own selfish motives.

Sinister held her while she cried, then walked her back to her room, where she promptly fell asleep. _'Theatrics are exhausting!'_ She thought to herself as she fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, Sinister ran into Remy, only to see a massive black eye. Really, it was dye injected into the muscle tissue that would fade in a few hours, but Sinny didn't know that. "Remy, what happened?"

"Not'ing!" Remy replied. "Ain' important." He said, his eyes flickering worry and a bit of fear.

"Yes, it is." He said, firmly. "You are married to my daughter and I expect you to be good to her."

"Fine." Remy muttered. "She's getting' abusive."

"_Remy just makes me so mad I wanna hurt him sometimes…"_ Sinister remembered what Liz had told him earlier.

"She hit you?" Essex asked, knowing it was true. She put some ice in a bag and handed it to Remy. "Is something wrong with Liz? She has been acting so strangely lately."

Remy nodded. "Remy don' know. Da Professor's been fillin' her head wit all dese ideas Remy don' really agree with." He sighed. "She goes t'talk t'him for a long time durin' da day while we're at da mansion. Always comes back real mean an' angry. Remy's real worried 'bout her. Remy's gonna go see da Prof at nine tomorrow."

"I know, Remy. I am too." Sinister said, briefly sharing an interest with Remy. "I talked to Liz earlier…I'll go speak with Charles." Remy nodded and walked out and went to the bedroom he shared with his wife.

"Dat was easier dan Remy t'ought." He said, laying on the bed as she kissed him.

"All our stuff is packed, all we have to do is block the computers so Daddy can't find us and we are all set!" She pulled a disk out of her desk and put it in, typing furiously for a few minutes and then opening a tesseract. "Turtle Island, here we come." Liz and Remy kissed one last time and disappeared.

Needless to say, the next morning was going to be eventful for the two former conspirators.

**Next chapter: Xavier thinks Remy and is totally screwed up in the head and that Sinister may be secretly seducing him. Sinister thinks the Prof screwed his daughter, who he believes has become violent and frustrated. In the next chapter, it all hits the fan.**

**Leave me comments, people!**


	4. Vengeance Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

**bunsdarien** – The Professor and anyone would be gross. Can he even? Well, he has that weird kid in the comics, so I guess. Old bald men, ewwww…I'm digging the continued support though. Kudos from moi.

**BlkDiamond** – It actually took me awhile to figure out how to get even with Xavier. Hope this turns out alright.

**BJ** – You can't see it, but I'm so smiling right now. I'm glad you're enjoying what I write. I fell off the roof and broke my leg a few nights ago after a night of drunken revelry, so I'll be writing more for awhile. Continued reading is super-appreciated.

**My anonymous readers: **

While I love the fact that so many of you are enjoying this story (it's my most successful fic yet by far), I'd love it if more people left me comments. I don't bite, really. I did this one time, and it was because I was asked to do so. And I bit a dog once when I was little as vengeance because it bit me first. But other than that, you have no fears! So, when you get to the end of this chapter, I fully expect feedback from you guys.

**Chapter 4 – Vengeance Part 2**

Sinister tessed into Xavier's office with an angry scowl. "I want an explanation for this nonsense!"

Xavier bore an equally ferocious look. "Me, explain? After what you are doing to the Lebeaus' marriage, I would think you'd be the one needing to explain!"

"What I am doing? The affair is not my fault, is it?" Sinister said, remembering his daughter told him about how she'd slept with the older man, then wincing.

"Oh, I guess it just happened?" Xavier said, referring to Remy's revelation that Sinister was seducing him and Liz's catching them together.

"After our failed scheme to break them up, were you unable to control yourself? You just HAD to involve yourself with Liz!" Essex replied, referring yet again to the affair.

Xavier glared at him. "I suppose I was just supposed to sit by and do nothing when she ASKED me to -"

"Asked? How dare you even say such a thing about my Liz! She would do no such thing, she loves Remy!" Essex said, defending Liz's honor. "You should be ashamed of yourself for not putting that above your own need to…" His face contorted with disgust.

"Shame? How can you speak of shame after what you've done to Remy!" Xavier said, referring to Remy's complaints that Essex was seducing him.

Essex thought Xavier was referring to his past history as Remy's torturer. "How is my past any part of this? Did it make you 'interfere' with my daughter?" The thought of Liz and Xavier sexually involved infuriated him.

Xavier was getting more and more pissed off. "I will 'interfere' every time Liz asks for it. She was practically begging yesterday!" Xavier yelled back at him as he thought, _'Why is Essex so mad I gave Liz marriage counseling?' _He focused back on the argument. "It's no less than I would do for any of my students if they needed it!"

"_What? How many of his students is he involved with?" _Sinister walked backwards. "You are disgusting. I hope you enjoyed your marvelous romp with my daughter because it will not happen again!"

"Romp?" The Professor said.

"SEXUAL INTERCOURSE?" Sinister said, elaborating.

Xavier jumped and gaped. "What?" Angered by the accusation, he quickly shot back. "The only intercourse I know of is which you've been having with Remy! Not only is he married, he is married to –"

"**LIZ!"**

They yelled it in unison as they realized what was going on.

Logan, standing outside in the hallway, chuckled and walked in. "Well, that was my signal. This is from Remy." He said, handing Xavier a letter. Xavier opened and read it.

_Dear Professor and Essex,_

_Vengeance is sweet, non?_

_Remy Lebeau_

_P.S. – Right now, Liz and I are probably having sex on the beach somewhere. We'll be back on Monday._

"So, you aren't seducing Remy?" Xavier said.

Sinister tilted his head and frowned. "That is a disgusting thought. Did you have sex with Liz?"

"Heavens no!" Xavier exclaimed. "She came to me for advice about Remy's need to be dominated….not true?"

Sinister sat down. "I do not even want to know."

"I told you she evil, did I not?" Xavier said. "This is far beyond Remy's planning capabilities. Remy is very witty, but this type of wicked conspiracy screams 'ESSEX' quite loudly. Really, what normal person orchestrates something like this?"

"Liz is a little too brilliant to be normal." Sinister said, displeased by the situation but secretly proud of his daughter for the delicate manner in which she took advantage of them. "She exploited our subconscious doubts with theatrics and misconstrued facts."

Xavier nodded. "And did so using facts that we'd confuse." Frowning as he looked down. "Remy helped her, proving my worst fears to be correct. Liz has drawn Remy into the darkness of her immoral existence. No offense, Nathaniel."

"Now why on earth would I take offense to that?" Essex said, crossing his arms.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile, Liz playfully splashed Remy, wrestling in the shallow water on a beach. "Remy!" She squealed as he tickled her and dunked her, then lost track of her as she swam away from him.

"Chere?" Remy called out, looking around. "Chere!" Liz was nuzzling his groin, still underwater. "Aren't you a little frisky?" She came up for air and smiled at him.

"Remy?" Liz said as Remy pulled her onto the beach then sat down next to her, the water splashing around them.

"Oui?"

She smiled slyly. "Last one undressed has to go on bottom!" Remy laughed as she giggled and quickly stripped.

"Remy take his time, he t'inks he want t'lose dis race! 'Sides, Remy almost always goes on top!" He put his hands on her sides as she started to kiss him. "Y't'ink dis be da weekend?"

"I hope so." Liz said playfully. "I'm tired of all this sex. I want a baby!"

Remy smirked at the girl sitting on him and tickled her sides again. "Dat all y'keep Remy around for?"

"Maybe." She said, rolling over onto her back. "Fertilization, Cajun cooking, and those sexy eyes of yours." Remy batted his lashes at her playfully and fell back as she lunged at him hungrily.

"Calm down, Lizzzy, dere's plenty o'da red-eyed demon f'ya!" He said.

Liz pulled his swim trunks down and started snickering. "Would you like to rephrase that?"

"Non." Remy said. "Don' matter, Remy got y'covered bot' ways, y'sexy lil' pervert."

**Next Chapter: Liz needs Daddy's help, Remy gets a strange burn, and Sinister's boss comes by for a visit.**

**C'mon…leave me a review. Pretty please? **

**It would make me happy. All of you anonymous ghost readers should at least make yourselves known. Also, I require comments on this:**

**I've been considering making my next story a parody of the Wizard of Oz (the movie, not the book), in which Remy gets knocked unconscious and goes to look for his biological parents in Oz. Thoughts?**


	5. Worst Case Scenario

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

JannieWolf -- :D Thanks for the comment! Vengeance is awesome.

BJ – Glad you liked. Here's more for you guys!

**My anonymous readers: **

While I love the fact that so many of you are enjoying this story (it's my most successful fic yet by far), I'd love it if more people left me comments. I don't bite, really. I did this one time, and it was because I was asked to do so. And I bit a dog once when I was little as vengeance because it bit me first. But other than that, you have no fears! So, when you get to the end of this chapter, I fully expect feedback from you guys.

**Chapter 5 – Worst Case Scenario**

**Six Months Later…**

"I thought you were supposed to sleep until noon? It has been seven months, and Liz outsleeps you nearly everyday." Sinister said, cooking. It was quite the routine, both men secretly looked forward to it. They'd wake up and cook breakfast together, bickering, arguing, and occasionally wrestling.

"Eh, Remy wore her out. Like most nights, eh?" Remy said. "We don somet'in' new last night. She may be limpin'."

Sinister frowned and slapped Remy across the face with the hot spatula in his right hand, causing a burn in the shape of the grooves. "Oh look, something that is new for you and will leave a lasting impression!"

"Merde!" Remy winced and rubbed his cheek. "Y'mean!"

"I do have to make up for the mornings you are going to miss." Sinister said to him.

Remy went on a three day, two night mission with the X-Men, giving Essex and Liz a fairly rare window of quality time. That night, they were sitting on the couch watching movies and eating ice cream straight out of the tub of Cookies n' Cream sitting between them. Sinister enjoyed having Remy out of his lab, he was free to be himself around his daughter, something he didn't feel comfortable doing with Remy around.

"Liz, what do you think we should watch next?" He said.

"What do we have left, Daddy?" She replied.

"Animal House and Steel Magnolias." Sinister frowned and put the last one down. "Too depressing." He said, putting in Animal House and plopping back on the couch next to his daughter. "I love this movie! It is quite possibly my favorite. Shh!" He held a finger up to his lips. Liz giggled at him, then resumed looking gloomy. "Sweetheart, why have you been so depressed lately?"

Liz sighed and shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "It's nothing."

"Nothing? I am still your father. And here I am, you can tell me anything." Sinister replied, hugging her.

"Not this." Liz said.

"Anything." Essex said, more firmly.

"Daddy, please just drop it." She said, turning her attention back to the movie.

The next morning, Essex found her sitting on an exam table the next morning. "Good Morning, Daddy." She casually swung her feet around. "I need your help."

He looked at the girl, who was clearly worried. "Princess, what on earth is wrong? Whatever it is, we'll fix it. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm broken." She said, almost breaking down into tears. "I can't get pregnant!"

Sinister's face completely lost it's expression for several minutes.

"**Oh, hell. Elizabeth!" **

"Why are you doing this to me?" Essex said as Liz started to cry. He brushed he black hair back and hugged her. "I just died and woke up in my worst nightmare…Can't you just get another pet? Monkeys are like babies so many ways, Princess. Especially potential Lebeaus, I captured Remy as a child once and he was more like a delinquent ape than a normal boy. No name, climbing on everything, making strange noises…"

"Daddy!" Liz said. "I do not want a monkey. I want a baby. Remy's baby."

Sinister shivered. "How about a kitten? A parrot? Oh, how about a wallaby?" Liz shook her head. "Badger? Otter? Ferret? Uh…I'll create you an animal and name it after you!"

"Daddy!"

He sighed and they both stiffened, sensing a familiar presence. "Probably a good thing Remy isn't here." Lizzy said, sliding off the table as Apocalypse suddenly kicked the door in.

"Sinister." Apocalypse said. "I have a task for you."

"I don't think so." Liz said, walking over to a refrigerator and pulling out a syringe. "Get out. Now."

"What?" Sinister and Essex both stared at her apparent annoyed tone. Sinister attempted to stand between them, only to be forcefully pushed aside by the angry woman.

"Look, I have my needs, and they out weight yours, Fishface. I need my father to help me accomplish my goals, which far outweigh yours." She said.

Apocalypse growled as Liz held a syringe to his throat. "What is more important than world domination?"

Liz rolled her eyes. "World domination my ass! Some kid will show up claiming to be Scott's offspring and blow you to pieces, or the X-Men will foil your plot, or whatever the hell else. You've had thousands of years to dominate. After awhile, it becomes an empty threat, asshole. Now get out or the techno-organic virus goes into your body. My STILL EMPTY uterus is so much more important than your half-baked dreams of having people give a damn about you and your power addiction."

Apocalypse growled and walked backwards. "NOW!" Liz hissed, her usually beautiful blue eyes flashing solid red. She opened a tesseract and blasted him through it.

Sinister just stared at the whole in the side of his lab. "The first time you use your powers to fight in two years is against Apocalypse? And only because he is delaying your plans to get pregnant?" Essex sighed. "I know what I need to do."

"Thanks Daddy." She said, smiling and sitting back on the table.

"Do you want a poodle or a Labrador?" Essex said.

"DAD!"

Essex gave his daughter the best pleading look he could manage. "Please tell me you aren't asking for my help."

"I could go see Hank, I guess." Liz said, knowing her father would never allow her to see other doctors because he disapproved of their much less advanced medicine. "But this would really make me happy. Don't you remember what it was like to be young and married?"

"Rebecca was not exactly Remy." He leaned back against the table and crossed his arms, briefly remembering his own youth. "I was hardly established, no more than a doctor with a little black bag and a need to help others. I think I may have been a little cavalier, but Rebecca was something else. Calm, educated…" Sinister stopped.

"Kind of like Remy and I?"

"Are you honestly comparing me to Remy?" Sinister said, almost offended, but smirking. "Does that mean I can walk around the lab barefoot and ignore the marvelous letter 'h'?"

"No. It's cute on Remy. With you, it would just be weird." She replied. "So, will you help me find out what's going on with me and then help me fix it?"

Essex slid up onto the table next to his daughter and groaned, as if in intense agony. "Darling, you are sure that there is no way you'll be happy without this?" She nodded. Sighing heavily, he cursed under his breath and hugged her. "You know I will always help you, but right now I need to go back to my room and beat my head on the wall until the concept of red-headed Cajun hellions running through my lab seems less terrible than the pain in my skull."

"Thanks, Daddy." Liz said, smiling.

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**Next Chapter: That's a surprise.**

**C'mon…leave me a review. Pretty please? **

**It would make me happy. All of you anonymous ghost readers should at least make yourselves known. Also, I require comments on this:**

**I've been considering making my next story a parody of the Wizard of Oz (the movie, not the book), in which Remy gets knocked unconscious and goes to look for his biological parents in Oz. Thoughts?**


	6. The TouchyFeely Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

BJ – The roof is fun. Weeeeeeeeeee! Oz rocks. The concept of making Remy run all over the place in ruby-red high heels rocks even more.

BlkDiamond – Yeah, there are kittens in this chapter. Thanks for the idea!

JenniferJ – Sinister is probably my favorite Marvelverse character. His half-villainous, half-saintly disposition and intelligence make him so interesting. Remy is hot, but there are really so many more unexplored facets to the Sinister character.

**My anonymous readers: **

While I love the fact that so many of you are enjoying this story (it's my most successful fic yet by far), I'd love it if more people left me comments. I don't bite, really. I did this one time, and it was because I was asked to do so. And I bit a dog once when I was little as vengeance because it bit me first. But other than that, you have no fears! So, when you get to the end of this chapter, I fully expect feedback from you guys.

**Chapter 6 – The Touchy-Feely Chapter**

"Well, Remy, I don't think it's your fault." Sinister said, staring at the lab report. "Your mutation apparently causes you to have a ridiculously high sperm count, five times the normal amount. Also, an abnormally high percentage of those live for a long enough period."

"So?" Remy said.

"You could fertilize a sack of bricks." Sinister said.

"DADDY!" Liz whined, offended.

Sinister bite his lip. "Sorry, Princess. Could you leave? This is really awkward for me." Liz sulked and stomped out, leaving the two men alone in the lab. "Good Lord, I really cannot handle those moods of hers anymore." He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "I love her, but I'm going to kill her…What were we talking about, Remy?"

"Remy ain' interested in masonry." Remy replied. "So what da problem?"

"Liz, most likely." Sinister scowled. "She probably has some hormonal issues."

Remy nodded. "Dat 'xplains a lot." Liz had been crying and whining for weeks about having a baby.

"Indeed." Essex said, smiling briefly with Remy, who he honestly pitied, and, on many levels, commiserated with. "Women are very emotionally sensitive about the issue, Liz is no exception. In fact, she is more or less a textbook example, sadly."

"So what y'gonna do?" Remy asked.

"The easiest solution would be to kill you, but then Liz's whining would only continue longer. It is in all of our best interests to pursue a common goal, even if I would rather hang myself. I will give Liz fertility aids, which will hopefully clear up the problem." Essex hated seeing Liz sad, but he had also become highly annoyed by her mood swings.

"Anyt'ing else?" Remy said, equally hopeful that the treatments would work. Liz was almost impossible to live with. She would practically ambush him with sex several times a day, which kept him distracted and a little paranoid. The day before, he'd been in the kitchen trying to find something to eat when he suddenly found himself half naked in the pantry.

"Yes." Essex said. "Be supportive, or I will kill you."

Remy cocked an eyebrow, a bit confused by his threat. Essex sat down. "When I was young, and newly married to Rebecca, we had similar problems."

"Y' were married?" Remy said, as if it was difficult to believe.

"Oh yes. Lovely girl, but that is not the point. She was really upset that she could not conceive, and went through a phase nearly identical to the one Liz is in. Women are not like us, they tend to bind their entire purpose to their ability to bear children." Sinister said. "And, regardless of the fact that most women serve no other real purpose, it is important that we be nice to them, or they subject us to their mood swings."

Remy chuckled at the admission. Sinister wasn't interested in helping them – he just wanted Liz to stop acting insane. "How'd she feel 'bout y'bein a crazy scientist? Did y'have a kid wit her?"

Essex nodded. "Yes, after about three years, she got pregnant and we had a son. His name was Adam. Unfortunately, Adam had several severe birth defects, including hemophilia, and no one could help him, not even me. That's when I became more involved with the experimental side of medicine. He died right after his fourth birthday." Essex sighed and rested his head in one of his hands. "Someday, you will understand why I choose this life; you will live for your child. For smiles and hugs and all the other wonderful things that accompany fatherhood. I would have taken his place, Remy. I would have done anything to help him. In the end, it wasn't enough."

They were silent for a moment. "Dat's why y'made friends wit Apocalypse? What happened t'Rebecca?"

Essex leaned back against the wall. "She became pregnant again and I more or less went mad trying to find a way to cure the defects that killed Adam, knowing that there was a chance the baby would have them. Rebecca found out I was using humans to experiment on them and went into early labor. They both ended up dying." He stood up and towered over Remy. "I crossed the line for my family. I expect no less from you. Ethics, X-Men, causes…none of that should ever matter. Family always comes first. I have no regrets; sometimes, I wish the consequences had been different, but I did what I thought was best for my son."

Remy nodded. "Dis da first time Remy had a real family. I miss da Guild sometimes, but dat ain' really Remy's idea of a good place f'kids. I'll do my best." He looked over at his father-in-law, who was clearly upset about having spoken about his family. Biting his tongue, Remy did something that surprised them both. "Remy only gonna say dis once, s'listen." Essex protectively crossed his arms. "Y'done a good job wit Liz. Best girl Remy ever met, and he t'inks some o'dat come from you."

They were silent until Essex suddenly laughed. "Remy, I appreciate that. How much did it hurt you to say that?"

Remy smirked. "More dan you'll ever know, Sinny. Y'should say somet'in' nice about Remy now."

Sinister frowned. "No."

"Awww..C'mon, y'know y'love Remy."

"I would love you quite a lot more if you were interred to the ground." Sinister replied.

_Mew!_

"What was dat?" Remy said.

"Last minute efforts to change Liz's mind." Sinister walked towards his bedroom and showed Remy a basket filled with tiny white kittens. "I dislike cats, they are so curious by nature. They get into everything, not unlike a small child."

"Ain' dat a deep observation!" Remy said, sarcastically. "Cats are curious!"

"Shut up, Remy." Essex said, picking up one of the kittens. "Leave me alone, I have work to do."

"Work? Remy knows y'just goin' to play wit dem kittens." Remy replied. "Big bad Sinister. Mew! Mew!"

Essex put the kitten down. "You know, Remy, one of these days you are going to act like an ass and I am just going to turn around and kill you."

"Oui, den y'gonna be stuck wit Liz in da god of all pissy/sad/weird moods. Have fun, mon ami. Remy won' care, cause he'll be dead." Remy said, smirking.

"Good point." Essex said. "Better point: I hate you and wish death upon you."

Remy snickered. "But y'love kittens and bunnies? And chick flicks?"

Essex grimaced and realized that Liz had been talking to Remy. "I miss the days when you were terrified by my very name."

"Y'like me better now?" Remy got on his all fours and started crawling around on the floor. "Mew, Mew, Meow, Reoooowr! Oh, rub Remy's belly! Scratch his chin! Purrr!" Essex crossed his arms and stood up, staring at Remy in horror. "Remy's a scared wittle kitty!" They both froze when they saw Liz standing there, staring at them.

"I don't even want to know." Liz said, turning around and walking away from them.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Next Chapter: Sinister dumps someone else's vomit on Remy, Liz has a girl's night in, and Remy makes a new friend.

**C'mon…leave me a review. Pretty please? **

**It would make me happy. All of you anonymous ghost readers should at least make yourselves known.**


	7. Morning Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

**My anonymous readers: **

While I love the fact that so many of you are enjoying this story (it's my most successful fic yet by far), I'd love it if more people left me comments. I don't bite, really. I did this one time, and it was because I was asked to do so. And I bit a dog once when I was little as vengeance because it bit me first. But other than that, you have no fears! So, when you get to the end of this chapter, I fully expect feedback from you guys.

**Chapter 7 – Morning Sickness**

**8 weeks later…**

"What the hell is that awful smell?" Liz said.

"Good mornin' t'ya too, mon amour." Remy said. "And dat smell would be mon cookin'."

Essex said nothing and walked over to the cabinet, then removed a plastic bag and opened it, watching the young couple.

"It's disgusting." Liz said, as Essex grabbed the pan of eggs and poured it down the sink. He walked over and took out a bottle of water and some crackers, catching Liz as she turned around and barfed in the bag. "I think I'm sick."

"I think you are…how is it they say it now? Knocked up?" Essex said, glaring at Remy with disapproval. "Go and sit in the lab, hun, I will be there in a minute." Liz nodded and dragged her feet behind her as she left the kitchen. Sinister turned to Remy, who was baring one of the biggest smiles that was physically possible for Remy to have. "Why Remy, what are you so happy about?"

"Y'even need t'ask?" He said, about to leave.

"No." Essex turned the bag over and dumped the vomit on Remy's bare feet. "You…" Essex growled and left Remy.

"You look depressed, Daddy." Liz said, watching Essex as he took a blood sample from her.

"Your chances of leaving Remy just decreased significantly. Statistically, your pregnancy will decrease the risk of divorce." Sinister glumly put the sample in a machine and sat down, looking at his daughter as she laid on the long table.

"Daddy, we both know that's a lie." Liz said, almost patronizing the older man.

Essex held her hand. "I do not know…you are going to grow and change so much, and I just don't want you to. I wish you could stay eight-years-old, forever. Instead, you got married, to Remy no less, and now this."

"Awww…Mr. Sinister doesn't want his baby to grow up?" Liz teased Essex, who scowled and then answered her.

"More or less." Essex said. "Feeling better?"

"No…Where's Remy?"

Sinister smirked deviously. "Shirking responsibility?"

"Daddy! Did you choke him again?" Lizzie asked.

"I would never do that!" Sinister said.

"Notice the use of the word 'again,' indicating you've already done it once! My baby needs a Daddy!" She laughed at the use of 'baby' and 'Daddy' in the same sentence and then called out to him, secretly offending Sinister, who disliked his little girl wanting anyone else to be near her when she wasn't feeling well. And so the great competition began.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Remy washed the vomit off and found Liz in the lab, where Sinister confirmed the pregnancy, then carried his wife back to bed. Sinister and Remy spent the remainder of that morning contending for Liz's attention; very rarely did she actually need either of them.

"Hun, would you like a footrub?" Sinister rubbed the girls feet as she relaxed a little.

"How 'bout a backrub? Y'know Remy gives da best!" Liz rolled over, enjoying the drama the two men were causing (and the massages). By the time noon came around, She'd had several massages, cuddles, several offers of food and gifts, and the unwavering attention of two servants.

"Y'lookin' belle, Lizzy." Remy bent down and kissed her.

"As always." Sinister said, kissing her forehead. "You will make a great mother." Liz rolled her eyes and closed them, giving Remy just enough time to shove Essex out of the way. He sat down on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on her stomach, rubbing it lightly.

'_Too much attention for one girl.' _Liz thought, smiling. "You know what I really, really, really want? A girl's night in."

A few hours later, Essex and Remy found themselves giving back and foot massages to all the bikini-clad X-Women outside the lab on the rocky hillside. They chattered non-stop about Liz's pregnancy, occasionally giving Remy congratulatory looks.

"Wow, Dr. Essex, you give good backrubs." Jean said. "You should give up this whole medical science things and...oohhh…become a masseuse." Startled by Jean's borderline sexual moan, he jerked back and exchanged a horrified look with Remy, who began laughing at him.

"Shut up, Remy." Psylocke told him. "You're ruining my massaaaaaage." Liz giggled and allowed Jean to telepathically connected them.

"_Are they like this all the time?" _Jean asked.

"_Sometimes. Keep complimenting them in turns and they'll give you the best massage of your life trying to outdo the other."_ Liz instructed. They did so and soon Remy and Essex were throwing insults in an attempt to win the favor of the X-Women.

"Remy don' blame y'femmes f'likin' Sinister. Y'both dig chick flicks." Betsy and Jubiliee giggled as Sinister rubbed massage oil into Jubilee's shoulders.

"Remy, did you know that the word 'the' actually has three letters and that 'd' is not one of them?" Sinister shot back, making the girls laugh harder.

Remy shrugged. "Remy forgot…who fucked y'daughter an' got her pregnant? Oh, silly me! Dat was Remy!"

Sinister cocked an eyebrow and squirted massage oil on Remy, and the floor, then slipped in it as he lunged for Remy, landing in Jubilee's lap. "EEEK!" Jubilee screamed really loud in his ear and pushed him off onto Betsy, who used a psychic blade on him as Jean floated him up and away from them. "OMG, Mr. Sinister just SAT in my LAP." Jubilee said, horrified.

"Not by choice." Essex said, slipping and falling again because of the oil on his shoes. "Trust me, I am as disgusted as you are."

"Disgusted?" Jubilee suddenly looked hurt. "Am I that bad? No wonder I can't get a date, even Mr. Sinister gets grossed out by me!"

Essex cringed and frowned. "No!...Wait! You are not disgusting. Sitting in your lap is disgusting."

"So you'll cut up dead people but sitting in my lap is gross?" She looked like she was about to cry. "What is so wrong with me?"

"_Good Job! Keep him going, Jubes, we're all enjoying this!" _Jean told Jubilee.

"Nothing!" Essex said. "I am sure there is some man your age that wants to sit on your lap."

"So am I manly or something? Why do I have to be the lap? I want to sit in a guy's lap!" She mock cried as Sinister groaned and walked away from them. Roars of laughter erupted when he shut the door and went into the lab.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Next Chapter: Fast forward a few months, Essex and Remy hide from a very pregnant Liz. There is a food fight, some of the food explodes. Second to last chapter.

**C'mon…leave me a review. Pretty please? **

**It would make me happy. All of you anonymous ghost readers should at least make yourselves known.**


	8. Why Why Why

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

**My anonymous readers: **

While I love the fact that so many of you are enjoying this story (it's my most successful fic yet by far), I'd love it if more people left me comments. I don't bite, really. I did this one time, and it was because I was asked to do so. And I bit a dog once when I was little as vengeance because it bit me first. But other than that, you have no fears! So, when you get to the end of this chapter, I fully expect feedback from you guys.

**Chapter 8 – Why why why?**

Liz balanced a plate of French fries on her 'I'm nine-months-pregnant-with-twin-boys' belly and groaned. "Remy!" She whined his name and waited.

"Should we?" Essex said, peering around the corner at Remy. "She might still be angry." Sinister and Remy whispered as they debated whether or not to come out and talk to Liz, who had an 'I'm fat' outburst earlier, to which Remy responded badly. "For the record," Sinister said. "The answer is always 'You are not fat. You are pregnant and beautiful,' not 'I like fat girls.' Okay?"

Remy smirked and nodded, unaware that the sudden, inconsistent loss of humor was a symptom of pregnancy. "So, we still hidin?"

"Yes," Essex said. "Wait until she has a 'needy' backlash and starts crying again."

A couple of hours later, after several trips to the bathroom, Liz fell asleep on the couch; both men snuck into the kitchen to enjoy all the things she had cooked the past couple of days in a hormone-induced nesting phase. "I am really quite pleased. Most women carrying twins do not make it to their due date, much less two weeks over. I do not believe Liz shares my opinion of this." Essex popped a piece of homemade candy in his mouth and laughed. "You really are an idiot. Never, ever acknowledge that a pregnant woman is fat. Unless you never want to see your children."

"Dis stuff is harder dan it looks." Remy said, looking bedraggled.

"You are too nervous to eat, aren't you?" Essex said, laughing at Remy, who gained quite a bit while Liz was pregnant and then lost most of it as he became more nervous. "Merde, twin boys."

"Fertility drugs are an interesting curse in that manner." Essex said. "I have a strong suspicion that rearing them is going to prove a formidable challenge. Like trying to domesticate you in your youth. While that was ultimately a failure, maybe your young sons will have better luck?"

"Domesticatin' Remy?" Remy shook his head. "Remy's domestic!"

"I saw you sleeping in a tree last week." Essex said. "Now, eat. We do not want to make Liz angry." He tossed a chunk of candy at Remy, who frowned and threw it back, charged. Not to be undone, Essex looked around for Liz, then turned around and took a jello mold out of the refrigerator, nailing it with a blast and covering Remy in jello. "Ha!" He exclaimed triumphantly to Remy, who picked an orange up and charged it letting it combust in the air, throwing it's acidic juice in Sinister's red eyes.

"Ha! Dat!" Remy said, smirking as Sinister opened his eyes and threw a glass of milk on Remy, who then commenced a full-blown food fight in the kitchen. "We actually doin' dis?" Remy said as he sprayed whipped cream on his old foe.

"Apparently." Essex said, tackling Remy to his feet and pouring a carton of buttermilk on Remy's head. Remy flipped him over into the mess they'd made on the floor and laughed, standing up slowly to leave.

Essex picked up a pie and smiled. "Remy…" Remy ducked just as the pie was thrown, neither responding quickly enough to stop it from hitting Liz in the face. "Remy, I think now would be a good time for us to run."

"Run? Why?" Liz said, angrily and she peeled the pie off her face. "What am I going to do? Waddle after you? Oh yeah! I have mutant powers!" She threw a blast at the floor and melted the tile, making Essex and Remy jump onto the table.

"Remy t'inks we done failed at not pissin' her off." Remy whispered to Essex, who nodded.

"Darling, it is not healthy for you to be so angry in your condition." Essex said, trying to calm her down.

"My condition? Which one? The fact that I'm covered in pie or the fact that I'm pregnant? Because, the same person is to blame for both!" She hissed, blasting the table leg, making Remy and Essex fall to the floor. "I think my real problem is that I live with two of the biggest idiots of all time!"

"Chere!" Remy said. "Remy's sorry, and he wants y'to calm down. He gonna let y'kill him when y'not pregnant no more. How 'bout dat?"

"Oh, so now you don't want to be a father? Great!" She said, blasting some of the cabinets as Remy ducked.

"Non, Remy wants t'be, but he t'inks y'gonna kill him anyway." Remy replied.

"Ha, you're in this with me." She said evilly. "If these monsters ever decide to come out!" Liz was about to blast them again when her hand suddenly made a detour to her stomach. "Owww!" She stumbled backwards in Essex's arms and suddenly made a mood swing into the realm of sad and frightened. "I'm sorry, Daddy!"

"It is alright, Princess." He said, staring angrily at Remy as he got the pie off her face with a washcloth. "It's okay to blame Remy. It really is all his fault." Liz nodded as Essex and Remy helped her into the lab.

"Ain' Remy's fault y'crazy," Remy muttered under his breath.


	9. Defeat

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel.

**My anonymous readers: **

While I love the fact that so many of you are enjoying this story (it's my most successful fic yet by far), I'd love it if more people left me comments. I don't bite, really. I did this one time, and it was because I was asked to do so. And I bit a dog once when I was little as vengeance because it bit me first. But other than that, you have no fears! So, when you get to the end of this chapter, I fully expect feedback from you guys.

**Chapter 9 – Defeated**

**Six years later…**

Essex sat at his desk, looking into a microscope. Suddenly a cat ran across the desk, immediately followed by a familiar voices. "Kitty! Kitty!" The twins called out as they chased the cat around the lab. Adam and Etienne were their names, which pleased Sinister to no end. Remy didn't seem to put up much of a fight after the long labor Liz had gone through giving birth.

"Boys." He said, never looking up. "Did you consider that perhaps the cat does not wish to play with you?"

Without ever answering, the boys scampered off "Kitty, Kitty!" They were mischievous to no end, constantly finding new ways to get into trouble. Or, more recently, bringing wild and stray animals into their home. Snakes were the worst. Bugs were not all that uncommon.

"Grandpa?" Essex looked down at their younger sister, Rebecca, and smiled. She was his ally in the war against the twins. Calm, polite, and just a year younger than the boys. She had gorgeous blue eyes and black hair, and the boys had reddish hair and red-on-black eyes. They played with wild animals, she played with dolls. Sinister had an unbelievably large soft spot for the girl. "I scraped my knee! Adam pushed me down chasing kitty!"

"That is because Adam takes after your father." Essex said, picking the girl up and putting her on the table. "And you take after your mother." They looked up as Remy suddenly ran through the lab, chasing Liz, who giggled and hid from him. "See?" The girl nodded. Remy spotted Becky sitting on the table and quickly ran to her.

"Y'alright, petite?" He asked.

"Adam pushed me down." She pouted and Essex watched with amusement as Becky's pout seemed to melt Remy. "It hurt!" She added, as Remy disappeared briefly and returned with a rabbit under his arm, which make the girl smile like nothing else. She took it from him and ran toward to the living room.

"Now." Essex said, crossing his arms. "How would you feel if she brought someone like you home?"

Remy became silent for a moment. "Merde."

"My point exactly." He said.

"Becky never gonna date." Remy said. "Remy's heart couldn' take it."

"She will. And if you attempt to stop her, it will result in her bringing home the worst man she finds. Or, even better, you get to walk in on some scrubby, idiotic fool copulating with her." Remy seemed to cringe a the simple thought.

Essex laughed at him. "And when that day comes, you and I are going to kill him."

"Oui." Remy said, nodding in agreement.

They heard an explosion and ran as fast as they could outside to see Etienne looking horrified at his hands, a charred GI Joe at his feet. Adam hid behind Remy's legs. "He blew it up just like I can!'

"Great." Essex said sarcastically as Remy proudly held the boy up and put him on his shoulders. "Now my lab is a zoo, a daycare, and a blasting range."

……………………………………………………………………

**The End.**

**I hope you all enjoyed! I might at some point in the future make a third part. But check out my newest fic, The Wizard of La. Oh, and one more thing, since you made it all the way to the end:**

**LEAVE ME A COMMENT!**


End file.
